In the dark
by chocorobot
Summary: Akiteru nunca estuvo peor preparado para un corte de luz. Ennoshita, como buen vecino que es, le presta unas velas. ¿Quién iba a decir que quedarían sin usar?


No había caso. El corte de luz ya llevaba media hora y no había una vela en toda la casa. Akiteru se había fijado en la alacena, en cada cajón de la cocina habido y por haber, en la despensa, incluso en el baño. Para colmo, su celular ya tenía poca batería y si se le apagaba tampoco iba a tener más linterna, ya que usaba el flash de la cámara para alumbrarse. Por Dios, nunca estuvo tan mal preparado para un corte de luz.

Cuando ocurrió el corte de luz, él encontraba en el sillón viendo una película junto con su hermano y el novio de éste. Un calor agobiante los atosigaba mientras eran refrescados por un viejo ventilador que no sabía ni que tenía. Hacía unos buenos 28°C en pleno agosto y ya más eran las diez de la noche. Esa última semana había sido un infierno a la hora de dormir y no veía el día en que comience el otoño y bajen las temperaturas.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a algún vecino?-preguntó Tadashi. Él se encontraba junto a Kei en el sofá del living, ambos en la misma posición desde que se cortó la luz. No los podía culpar, Akiteru les había dicho que él se encargaba de buscar las velas y que ellos no se hagan problema.

-Tienes razón, dudo encontrar algo a esta altura de la noche-dijo saliendo de la cocina en busca de sus llaves-. Ya vuelvo, no me tardo.

Al salir al pasillo que daba a las puertas de los demás departamentos se dio cuenta la diferencia de temperaturas. El ambiente se sentía igual de pesado, pero al menos la ventana soplaba un viento suave que en su departamento no tenía. Recordó para qué había salido y se dirigió a la puerta más cercana a la suya.

Tocó la puerta y al cabo de unos momentos un joven de pelo negro le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, soy Akiteru del 3°A, quería saber si tendrías alguna vela para prestarme que al parecer las mías se acabaron-dijo, rezando porque el otro tenga de más.

-Hola, creo que tengo un par en la cocina, déjame ver-dijo, volviendo a entrar, perdiéndose de vista-. Entra, que no sé dónde las puse.

Realmente no conocía muy bien a este chico. Lo único que sabía era que se llamaba Ennoshita Chikara, vivía al lado suyo y era amigo de otros dos chicos unos pisos más arriba. Generalmente se lo encontraba al subir por el ascensor o en las reuniones que organizaba la administración del edificio pero no más allá de eso. Era una lástima, porque siempre le pareció interesante.

Hizo como le dijeron y entró. Adentro también estaba oscuro, salvo por una luz de emergencia arriba de la puerta de entrada y unas velas una mesa donde se encontraban dos chicos de la edad de Ennoshita.

-"Planta cuyo fruto es el limón"-dijo uno castaño de cabello crespo. En sus manos traía un periódico, abierto en la parte de crucigramas.

-"Limonero"-contestó el otro luego de pocos segundos.

Akiteru se quedó al lado de la puerta, no seguro de dónde meterse. Ennoshita se había ido a la cocina y nunca había entablado una conversación con los otros dos, tampoco estaba seguro de saberse sus nombres.

-"Parcela"-volvió a decir el castaño.

-¿Nada más? ¿Cuántas letras?-preguntó Ennoshita desde la cocina.

-Sólo cuatro-respondió el otro que se encontraba en la mesa, viendo el periódico. Si no se equivocaba, ese se llamaba Narita de apellido.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Akiteru dijo:

-"Lote".

No era un aficionado de los crucigramas, más que nada los utilizaba para matar el tiempo, aunque se consideraba bueno en ellos.

Observó al castaño escribir las letras en los casilleros.

-Perfecto. Gracias. Akiteru era ¿no? Soy Kinoshita. Ven, siéntate-dijo, como si fuera su propia casa.

Akiteru no derrochó la oferta. Estar buscando unas velas inexistentes por una media hora lo tenían cansado.

-¿"Drama puesto en música"?-Kinoshita le preguntó directamente a él, como si estuviera a prueba.

-"Ópera"-contestó rápidamente, como diciendo "Deme más", aunque esa no era su intención. No se iba a poner competitivo por unos crucigramas. Lo vio escribir lo que había dicho y pasó a la siguiente.

-"Pareja" Masculino.

Narita pareció pensarlo mientras que Ennoshita seguía sin aparecer.

-"Novio"

-Lo que Enno necesita-dijo bromeando Narita. Se escuchó una risa sarcástica desde la cocina.

-Ya encontré las velas. ¿Con tres está bien? Son las únicas que me quedan-dijo Ennoshita con medio paquete de velas en la mano.

-Sí, está bien, muchas gracias. Mañana cuando vaya al mercado te las devuelvo-contestó tomándolas.

-¿Te podrías quedar un poco más?-preguntó Kinoshita desde la mesa-. Al menos hasta que terminemos el crucigrama.

Akiteru observó el periódico desde donde estaba. No parecía que les faltara mucho para completarlo, por lo que decidió quedarse un rato más.

-Seguro, no hay problema.

-"Sustancia grasa que forma una capa sobre la leche".

-Nata- respondieron Ennoshita y Akiteru al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y no contuvieron una pequeña risa.

De vez en cuando era bueno pasar un rato así: tranquilo, haciendo un crucigrama con amigos, hasta casi se le olvida el maldito calor. Siendo honesto le divertía estar ahí, o al menos le parecía mejor que estar viendo, algo incómodo, cómo su hermano le daba besitos en la mano a su novio al lado suyo. Era feliz por ellos pero que le restregaran su soltería en la cara no le parecía divertido en lo absoluto.

Siguieron con los crucigramas un buen tiempo hasta que el reloj de la cocina anunció las doce. Luego de eso se sintió un golpe debajo de la mesa y Akiteru creyó ver a Kinoshita viendo a Narita, mientras que el primero lo señalaba a él y luego a la dirección de Ennoshita con los ojos, pero no estaba seguro. Narita fingió un bostezo.

-Se nos hizo tarde ya, perdón por tenerte tanto tiempo-se disculpó Narita, notándose que no estaba para nada arrepentido.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Kinoshita, levantándose del asiento al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

Ennoshita se paró para abrirles la puerta, pero Akiteru no se levantó y ni él sabía por qué. En cambio, trató de entablar conversación con el morocho.

-Creí que no se iban a ir más-bromeó Ennoshita, volviéndose a sentar al lado de Akiteru.

Las dos velas que estaban arriba de la mesa sobre platitos de té ya casi se terminaban. En un estante había otra vela más gruesa, Akiteru supuso que eran de esas con aroma, aunque solo podía oler el olor característico del morocho.

-¿Soy yo o el crucigrama de repente tenía más palabras?-preguntó el rubio, más como pregunta retórica que otra cosa.

-No, cuando fuiste al baño Kinoshita agarró el periódico de la semana pasada, al parecer no tan discretamente. ¿No te deberías ir yendo también?

-¿Acaso me estás echando?

-En absoluto. Es que cuando tocaste la puerta parecías algo ansioso.

-Ah, eso era porque con mi hermano y su novio estábamos viendo una película y no creía que esos dos se iban a mover, por lo que solo quedaba yo por hacer algo.

-¿El castaño es su novio? Con razón lo veía tan seguido-dijo Ennoshita, como si de lógica se tratara.

-No son oficialmente "novios"-dijo Akiteru moviendo los dedos para imitar las comillas-, pero realmente lo son.

-¿Y tú? ¿Alguna novia o pareja?-preguntó alzando una ceja. Akiteru no sabía si le molestaba o le alegraba que haya preguntado eso.

-Nada de nada. ¿Tú?

-Creo que Narita ya dejó en claro mi soltería mientras hacíamos los crucigramas.

-Es cierto, lo siento- aunque le hubiera gustado disimularlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-No veo que es lo gracioso-dijo Ennoshita, aunque no se lo escuchaba serio.

-Es que digo, tú siendo joven, apuesto, con departamento para ti solo, parece difícil de imaginar- sus palabras sonaban mejor en su cabeza.

Las velas seguían deshaciéndose en sus platitos, una de ellas casi apagada y la otra ilumiándoles parte del rostro.

-Gracias, lo mismo se aplica a ti-respondió el morocho. Akiteru no estaba seguro de que el otro le haya dicho que era apuesto, pero decidió que solo le estaba devolviendo el cumplido.

Akiteru sentía la mejilla caliente, culpando a la vela que tenía a la derecha y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su rostro se movía inconcientemente hacia adelante, junto con el de Ennoshita. ¿Era eso la química de las que hablaban las películas? No estaba seguro si eso realmente existía pero, sea lo que sea, lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Apoyó una mano en el espacio libre en la silla del otro, lentamente cerrando los ojos para por fin tocar sus labios. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Ennoshita posó su mano en la cara del rubio, moviendo abriendo la boca lo suficiente para darle paso a la lengua de Akiteru, sintiendo en el pecho una sensación indescriptible.

Ambos odiaron el momento en el que volvió la luz segundos después, haciéndoles detener su actividad que tan concentrados estaban. Se apartaron casi incómodos, sin estar seguros de lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que Ennoshita soltó:

-¿Te importaría quedarte aquí un rato más?

A Akiteru le pareció buena idea considerarlo dos veces, pero realmente no lo hizo.

-Si no te molesta...-contestó, viendo cómo Ennoshita se llevaba el pulgar y el índice a la boca para luego apagar las velas sin quemarse.

-En lo absoluto.

Esa noche Akiteru no volvió a su departamento.


End file.
